narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raiden Narukami
"Cowards.. All of you!! ...I cant stand cowards" - Raiden as he mercilessly slaughters genin of Iwa. Raiden Narukami is a Genin of Kirigakure. He was also the only student of the legendary Kizuko Kaminari before he defected. Being the former student of Kizuko he is a splendid swordsman and is talented with his usage of the Lightning Release. Raiden has alone shouldered the burden of returning his master to the village. He now aspires to become strong enough to do so, because keeping is friends from harms way is Raidons nindō. ''STATUS: Battling Team Four in the Chunin Exams.'' Background Early life Raiden was born in the land of water twenty one years after the first shinobi war to a poor single women.They lived on the out skirts of the famed Hidden Mist Village. Due to his mother being poor she was always borrowing money in order to keep an infant Raiden well fed and clothed. After four years of constant debt Raidens mother was killed by a local mafia becuase of all the money she owed them. The four year old Raiden struggled to survive. Since he had no funding he was forced to steal food from shops which led to him being hated. After two years of the thievery, He was no six years old, the sixth mizukage found out about the orphan and thought it was a disgrace that a child of such was forced to live that kind of lifestyle. Once Raiden had told him his tradgic past regarding his mother, Chōjūrō placed him in a foster home and enrolled him in the academy. Progression Starting a year late in the academy wasn't easy for him. He often got bullied because he was residing in a foster home, so whenever someone honestly tried to befriend him he pushed them away and isolated himself. Since he had no friends he rarely played so he devoted his spare time to training. As he advanced throught the academy he became stronger and stronger and slowly began to make a few friends. Graduation At the age of eleven, he graduated from the academy and became a fully fledged shinobi. On graduation he was placed in team five along with Aoi Hozuki and Bob. ''Soon after reaching genin level he learned of his natural affinity. He possessed Lightning Chakra. Raiden was extremely dissapointed that he couldn't have Water Chakra like his teammates and the majority of his village, he felt as if he a freak possessing a different type of chakra than his comrades thus rarely using his lightning chakra and almost never honing it. '''New Apprentice' A year later, he was twelve years old and a still not relying on his affinity he was approached by a chunin by the name of Kizuko Kaminari. He saw Raiden with his love Futari and asked Futari about who he was. She said he was like a younger brother to him. After a week of surveillance he realised how much alike him and Raiden were, Kizuko understood exactly how Raiden felt as he also wasn't brought up by his biological parents and knew what it meant to be outcasted due to his chakra. Therefore he offered Raiden the chance to become his apprentice. Initially he declined because he thought Kizuko was a pushover, but once he saw Kizuko in combat he realized how powerful shinobi with lightning chakra were. He then decided to become the apprentice of the legendary Kizuko. Raiden endured many weeks of intense training and soon honed his skills in the lightning release. Also during his many training sessions he learned how to use a sword and bow becoming skilled in both but he generally tended to use a sword. Kizuko taught him how to strenthen his blade with his ninjutsu, it was called Ninkenjutsu aswell as that Futari taught him how to you ninjutsu to aid his arrows, it was called Ninkyujutsu. Raiden took a liking to assassins and became vastly skilled in the ways of silent killing thus earning him the monicker The Spectre of the Mist'. ''Kizuko had transformed him into a wonderful shinobi. To complete his training Kizuko left him stranded on an uninhabbited island close to land of water leaving him to fend for himself against the wild animals and ultimately survive. Two months later when Kizuko came to retrieve him he was out cold surrounded by dozens of animal carcasses. Together the two formed a strong bond, considering each other family. Raiden saw Kizuko as the father figure he never had. '''Rise: The Spectre of the Mist Kizuko believed Raiden to be ready to sign a blood contract with the Wolves of Gōzen Ridge. The great wolf sage also approved and granted him the private summon, Raijūmaru the son of Rex, Kizuko's private summon. Raiden and Raijūmaru then forged strong bond. Thanks to Raijū, Raiden became an even great shinobi and finally he had become noticed by his village for his might Personality Raiden is a big time attention seeker, and can often be one of the rudest shinobi in Kirigakure. When he is with his genin team he always tries to act like the leader but as noted by his sensei he is far too hotheaded to lead a squad. Raiden's anger issues are off the charts, during his time in the academy he would always end up in fights and was suspended several times. Despite being a jerk he means well. All he really wants is to keep everyone safe. His methods are a little far-fetched but thats his style. He is also a rebel an hardly takes orders from anyone, only seniors whom he respects. There is nobody of his age that can tell him what to do. Except from Aoi Hozuki. It is unknown as to why he respects Aoi so much. The two, being teammates, are extremely good friends but it still dosen't explain it as he dosen't listen to his other good friends. When Raiden isn't trying to take centre stage or pounding a bullies face in, he is a calm laid back guy. Also, he can be extremely protective over his friends and always makes sure to keep them safe. To him its as of he owe's it to them because they excepted him when no one else would. Brave, Fearless. ''Those are some of the words that often come up when people talk about Raiden. There is next to nothing in the world that can scare Raiden. Another notable characteristic of Raiden is his determination. Once he puts his mind to something he will put every last drop of strength into achieving his goal, no matter what it may be. Additionally, Raiden has great leadership skills but rarely gets the chance to show them off because of his genius teammate, Aoi. Many believe that Raiden is stupid and thich but in truth he is extremely smart and a genius in his own right. '''Relationships' * Himiko; Raidens crush. * Aoi Hozuki; Teammate. * Chūgo Omu/Alternate; Teammate. Physical Appearance Raiden has black hair and ocean blue eyes. In comparison to others his age, he is rather tall and more muscularly defined than they are, this is possibly an attribute hand down from his father. Due to his perfect body and his charming face, most and if not all of the female genin find Raiden irresistible. However, his rather jerky ''persona repels all of the girls away from him. He wears a black coat with a white fur trimmed hood. On top of his coat he wears a black tactical vest. His trousers are black with his pouch on the right leg. '''Equipment' * Katana; Kept in a scabbard located on his back. * Bow; Stored in his armoury at home and can be summoned as he has a seal on his palm. * Wireless Radio; Placed on ear. * Kunai; Kept in leg weapon pouch. * Shuriken; Kept in leg weapon pouch. * Senbon; Kept in leg weapon pouch. * Wire String; Kept in leg weapon pouch. * Explosive Tag; Kept in leg weapon pouch. * Respirator; Kept in rear weapon pouch. * Scroll; Kept in rear weapon pouch. * Smoke bomb; Kept in rear weapon pouch. * Sleeping gas bomb; Kept in rear weapon pouch. Goals * To bring his mentor, Kizuko, home. * To become the worlds greates assassin. Abilities Raiden's abilities are quite advanced for a genin but he is inexperienced and has still a lot to learn. He often slips up in battle due to his minor inexperience, despite this he is a formidable foe Nature Transformation Unlike many of his friends he has an affinity for the Lightning Release. Lightning Release is his specialization and has A-Rank mastery over it. During his time under the guidance of Kizuko he learnt many powerful techniques. Most of which are primarily offensive. Kizuko trained him so that his lightning techniques could use water as a main conductor. He often uses this training in order to collaborate is lightning release techniques with his teammates water release techniques. The result of this is terrifying even to a Chunin. His favourite technique and aslo his signature technique is Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder. The majority of Raiden's jutsu are E-Rank to C-Ranked jutsu, with a one or two B-Ranks. The exception of this limited range is his trump card, Lightning Release: Thunderbolt. This is an A-Ranked technique. It is a powerful jutsu even in the hands of a genin. He has yet to perfect it but it still comes in handy. He is limited to using it three times a day. Also, when he uses it he suffers from a deadly shock that paralyzes him for a while. Bukijutsu Being a trainee assassin, Raiden has dedicated large amounts of time into perfecting the arts of bukijutsu. Along with his natural gift with weapons and the fact he was trained by two legendary bukijutsu users of Kirigakure, he has honed certain aspects within Bukijutsu such as; Kenjutsu and Kyūjutsu. Kenjutsu Another one of the skills taught to him by Kizuko was kenjutsu. He was brilliant at it. No other genin in his year compared to his skill with a sword, although he could never beat a chunin swordsman he gave them one hell of a fight. Many have said he will be one of the greatest swordsman the Mist have produced and has even been predicited to surpass his master. Ninkenjutsu As an additional ability to his kenjutsu he can use Ninkenjutsu. His variant his quite restricted as he dosen't yet have the skill to implement it in normal Ninjutsu. He can coat his blade with lightning chakra, increasing its destructive power and its overall offensive prowess. Kyūjutsu Fūtari taught him how to use a bow as his long range combat was lacking. He isn't the greatest marksmen but he can get the job done. Raiden rarely has to use it as one of his squadmates is proficient in the use of a crossbow. Ninkyūjutsu As a bonus to his decent Kyūjutsu skills he can just about use Ninkyūjutsu. As of now he can only imbue the head of his arrows in lightning chakra one at a time. He can raise and lower the intensity to make is a lethal arrow or just an arrow to paralyze the target. Summoning Jutsu During is time as the apprentice of Kizuko he signed a summoning contract with the wolves. Now he is able to summon them to aid him. Raiden only summons one wolf; Raijū. The two have a strong bond with each other. Raiden treats him as an equal and in return he helps him in battle. Other Silent Killing: One of the many prides of the Hidden Mist. Raiden has made sure he has mastered this technique as it is crucial to be able to effectivley use this technique if he is to achieve his goal of becoming an assassin. The vigorous training required to perfect this technique has made him the most silent and stealthy shinobi of his year and the some years above. Granting him the title; The Spectre of the Mist. When this technique is performed even the most advanced sensory genin struggle to detect him. If the Hidden Mist Technique is active while he uses silent killing he is virtually undetectable. Body Flicker Technique: Hit List Raiden as orchestrated a Hit List, in this hit list is a list of powerful shinobi that will attend the Chunin Exams. All shinobi that are on the list he aspires to take down during the exams. This is it; * Haroihttp://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Haroi * Geiha Arashi * Juro Uchiha Story Arcs Chunin Exams Arc Trivia *Kill Count: 21 Quotes "Those who fight to protect hold the most power" - Raiden to Kirigakure invaders. Category:Kaz Characters